


Lost and Found

by HalRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Apologies, Brief mentions of Guzma, Countless pokemon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, Pokemon Sun and Moon, Recovered Memories, Recovery, Reunions, Temporary Amnesia, i have no idea how many chapters this thing is gonna be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Lillie is off in Kanto, trying to save her mother.The International Police pick back up their search for Mohn and realise he’s been a lot closer than they thought. Their worst fears are confirmed when they realise he has Amnesia. Can Mohn ever regain his memory and reunite with his broken family?





	1. Looker

**Chapter 1: Looker**  
There was so many thoughts running through the man’s mind that night. The breeze was cool and refreshing, yet still even at night it was colder than he liked.   
The man pulled his trademark long coat around him and he sat outside his motel room in a small deckchair, his hand gripped around a small flip phone. He wasn't good with technology and preferred to keep things simple. He was waiting upon a call from a colleague, but he’d been waiting hours and he began to question if they had run into trouble.  
The man dismissed that thought almost immediately, any danger here had long since passed. He thought about the events that led him to where he was - to anybody else it must have sounded crazy… yet it was true.

He thought back to the main event that had triggered these chain of events that had led to all of this - to the day Mohn had disappeared.  
The man was named Looker and was a detective in the International Police, they went all over the world and Looker had been sent to Alola.  
Had it already been five years since Mohn had disappeared? He felt so bad for the children, Lillie and Gladion… five years since their father had been presumed dead and five years since their mother had completely changed for the worst.  
Lusamine... Mohn had vanished during his study of the Ultra Wormholes and in an ill-fated attempt to find him, Lusamine eventually grew obsessed with the Ultra Beasts to the point of going insane  
She wanted her husband back, but when she couldn't find him, she turned on the .Pokemon around her.   
Looker had seen the files. The deepest, darkest secrets...the evidence.

The Pokemon she had frozen for years… they didn't know if they could rescue them from that state or if they even still were alive. He remembered going down into that room and seeing it all for himself, it was sickening.  
A Pikachu, A Rockruff, a Growlithe. Those were just some of the hundreds of Pokemon she had frozen in an attempt to love them all and protect them  
Lillie was currently in Kanto, trying to find the man named Bill who had been in a similar situation where he had combined himself with a Pokemon. Lusamine had been poisoned by one of the Ultra Beasts… Anyone might have called this Karma and left Lusamine to her comatose state and the fate she had brought upon herself but Lillie was not willing to give up on her mother.  
Despite everything, she was willing to give her mother another chance and help her, not many others would have been willing to do that and Lillie was determined to do it. All on her own.  
Gladion,however? Some of Looker’s colleagues were trying to find him. He’d disappeared shortly after Lillie’s announcement she was going to Kanto and nobody could find him, they’d searched Melemele Island and had moved onto the other islands but Looker didn't really know what was going through the boy’s mind. They were only young, after all. So much had happened in so little time with help from that new kid.   
What was their name? Sun? Moon?   
Looker would have to visit them later.

In the past few months, thing had settled down again, the Ultra Beasts were under constant watch and the daily lives of the island inhabitants returned to normal.  
Team Plasma had literally cleaned up their act and opened a Pokemon sanctuary in Po Town for all the stolen Pokemon that had not been frozen, but had not been reclaimed either.  
They'd tried to give the Pokemon back but the Pokemon it seemed, wanted to stay and help Team Plasma. It was rather odd at first but they got used to it as after all, it was what the Pokemon wanted.  
Guzma told the International Police force all he knew about Lusamine in exchange for information - Guzma wanted to make sure Lillie was okay - he had seen firsthand what crazy plans her mother had tried to put into place, but he wasn't expecting the news that Lillie had gone off to Kanto.  
He said she was crazy.  
Looker had decided now that everything had calmed down again, that he would lead the reopened case of Mohn’s disappearance. It's the least he could do for the people of Alola,

Looker was unsure though, it had been 5 years. What if Mohn was really dead? What if all the searching was for nothing?  
His mind wandered back to Lusamine - what if they found Mohn’s body after so long and she had recovered, only to find her worst fears come true? It could destroy her all over again, it could destroy the entire family..  
He didn't want to crush the family’s spirits all over again.  
If he was alive, where had he been these past 5 years? Where had that Ultra Wormhole taken him?  
He froze. He only knew of one other person who had been in a similar situation, who helped him locate the Ultra Beasts in the first place - Anabel. After Looker revealed to her that she was a Faller, Anabel wanted to help him even though it was dangerous for her.  
The signs and similarities were there - she had come through a wormhole and lost her memories… if the same thing had happened to Mohn, then he could be out there! They just had to find him. Looker didn't know where to start.

He didn't have to think hard for very long, it was like fate was on his side.  
His phone buzzed and Looker picked up right away and speak of the devil, it was Anabel.  
“Anabel, what is it?” He asks. He can hear Anabel talking to another person in the room and then she is back on the phone  
“Looker, I just met up with a few of your workers. Well… I don't know what to say…It doesn't seem real.”  
Looker didn't understand, his heart was racing and he braced himself for the worst. There's a bit of a scuffle and Looker freezes, has something happened  
“Mr Looker sir? This is Professor Burnet, you better come down to my lab. There's something you have to see.”  
“R-Right away.”

What had they found and why was Professor Burnet there? He tried to fit the pieces together and before it had any time to register, the phone went dead.  
All the while, on a big Island in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by sea and a few more, smaller islands, a man in a straw hat sat playing with some Pokemon. He was unaware of the fact people were looking for him still.  
He only knew of one thing  
His name was Mohn and he had set up his own Pokemon paradise named Pokemon Pelago. He didn't know he had a family, he didn't know of any other place other than the land he was on.   
All he knew was Pokemon would pop up every now and again, like a simulation. Like they had been transported there from somewhere else. He remembered some of them would disappear too, he wished he knew where they went.

Mohn didn't know there were people trying to bring him home.he didn't notice the CCTV cameras in the trees, monitoring his movement, the Pokemon…  
He never once questioned that he had stumbled upon the Alolan-made paradise. He’d been here since it had been set up.   
Nobody ever questioned him being there, they just thought he was there to help the Pokemon on the island. He thought he had come up with the name “Pokemon Pelago” himself.  
Nobody had ever recognised him, or recognised his name when he introduced himself… until now.


	2. Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had been searching all these years... she had never given up

**Chapter 2: Unaware**  
Mohn sat in his shack on the biggest island of the few, it was a beautiful day today and there were a lot of Pokemon visitors today to the island.  
He’d been here for years and there was always one Pokemon that would come visit him every day - one who had wanted to stay with him, one who had become his best friend.  
Said Pokemon had woken up and had come out of its hiding place under Mohn’s bed - it was an Umbreon.  
Mohn scratched its ears playfully, before giving it some berries he had picked from some of the bushes he had planted. He had made this paradise what it was, with the help of this Umbreon. He’d first met it as an Eevee, when he had first arrived on the island, he had not a clue where he was, all he knew was that his name was Mohn and he remembered coming here in a giant blue hole.  
The Eevee had been recovering from a leg wound and Mohn instantly took it upon himself to tend to the creature as it had tried to help him.  
They helped each other and then one night, a few months later - that Eevee evolved into what was now an Umbreon. He later discovered that the Umbreon was also female, after thinking for so long it was male.

The two were completely unaware of the cameras in the trees, or that Pokemon would phase in and out of existence here, but they got used to it. They didn't quite understand what was going on but they made the trips to the other islands to make it habitable for the other Pokemon.  
Berries weren't just the only source of food here, there were coconuts and plenty of edible fish in the surrounding waters. Mohn enjoyed his life here with his beloved Umbreon, who he had affectionately nicknamed Moonwater and it always brought a smile upon his face to watch as Moonwater developed impressive swimming abilities and would help by diving for fish.  
The two were completely living happy out by themselves on the islands, looking after them for the Pokemon that would come to visit. Moonwater would show the others around whilst those that had arrived would help gather berries and plant them, whilst other stronger Pokemon would explore the caves.  
It was complete teamwork and Mohn never found himself getting lonely, he didn't mind that there never seemed to be many humans around - infact, now that Mohn was thinking about it - he only ever seemed to get frequent visits from one person in particular - she said her name was Moon and she would often fly in on a Charizar:  
Mohn never asked where she came from or where she would go, Moon didn't realise who Mohn was and never put the pieces together whilst he was there.  
Moon told him one day, that the Pokemon appearing and disappearing was due to Pokemon trainers storing them in the PC and it brought them here. He didn't understand

It didn't jog his memory, he didn't remember about the fact that he was the one that created the Alolan PC system linking it to Pokemon Pelago, he didn't remember the fact Professor Burnet was the one that helped him.  
He didn't remember a thing.

Every now and then a seemingly familiar creature would come and visit Mohn, Moonwater never really got used to it, something seemed off about it and there was… it was the Ultra Beast Nihilego, the exact same one that had brought him here.   
The exact same one that had caused him to lose his memory.. Moonwater knew, Moonwater never forgot that day but Mohn had blacked out almost immediately upon the creature appearing again  
Mohn didn't remember much about the experience, except he felt really sick which would pass once it had gone again   
Nobody had ever questioned anything, not even the fact that there was obviously someone behind the expanding islands and the gardens and vegetation still being neat and tidy - they thought the Pokemon were doing it. Nobody knew about the Ultra Beast, except Moonwater.

For five whole years, they had never been there at the right time to see Mohn in the cameras, or heard anything from anybody.  
All because nobody had recognised who Mohn was. That was until Professor Burnet had recently took over the monitoring of Pokemon Pelago, after having the data and surveillance programs set up in her big, brand new lab.  
It was only when Moon had made an offhand comment about meeting the man, did Burnet spend weeks trying to find him in the surveillance footage - it couldn't be him. Moon didn't know anything about him so she was not to blame about not recognising him… but Burnet knew. The Ultra Beast had never found Burnet and The Ultra Beasts had never messed with Moon’s memories by the sounds of things.

Burnet was one of the only ones who knew and remembered Mohn. Mohn was her best friend and she never gave up searching for him… and she’d done it.  
She saw him with the Umbreon coming out of the hut he had made, it was early morning on that island whilst it was getting rather dark in Alola and she saw Mohn had only just awoke for the day - she’d finally managed to catch a glimpse at him throughout her busy schedule.  
She almost cried in relief when she saw him. She immediately picked up the phone and called her husband to tell him, he was the one that brought the International Police to her lab.  
How had she managed to miss him for five years, where he had been so close? Oh, she felt like such a failure.  
Pokemon Pelago was about two days away by boat. In the middle of the open sea but the Charizards could reach him…  
She knew she had to set up a rescue mission, she would see to it personally.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Mohn collapsing, she saw the Ultra Beast and Anabel took over - this explained so much, why Mohn could never remember much and why nobody seemed to recognise him - the Ultra Beast was at play. It was manipulating everything and it seemed fascinated by Mohn.  
The Umbreon wasn't letting the Ultra Beast anywhere near him, the other Pokemon were hiding in fear.   
Burnet didn't know Mohn had Amnesia, none of them did and just thought he collapsed due to shock about the Ultra Beast - but only one man had seen something like this before -  
Looker.

Mohn had no idea Professor Burnet was trying to bring him home. There were two other people, three people counting one in a coma that didn't know that he was still alive - Lillie and Gladion. Lusamine had never used Pokemon Pelago, instead she would freeze the Pokemon, so that would explain why Lusamine never looked there.  
Mohn had no idea the Ultra Beast had just made everything a lot more complicated 


	3. The Adventures of Lillie and Hope

**Chapter 3: The Adventures of Lillie and Hope**  
Lillie had never had this much fun since she was little, she knew she was on a serious mission but she couldn't help but enjoy herself and she smiled - a genuine, true smile just like she had around Hau and Moon.  
Lillie couldn't help but wonder how they were, if they still remembered her. It had only been a few weeks after all since she left Alola,  
She looked down at the small Pokemon beside her - Bulbasaur. Hope, her Hope.  
It had been the first Pokemon friend she’d had in a while, Nebby was with Moon and all her other friends were still frozen.  
Lillie had no idea where this Bill guy was, she’d received a town map from Tracey, the Professor’s assistant but this was all new to her and she was a little frightened

Tracey and Professor Oak had given Lillie her own pokedex so she could record the Pokemon she met, even though she wasn't a trainer, she accepted it. It would help a lot and it also held the map, so it was vital.  
They’d given her potions too, a little starter kit. She couldn't thank them enough and they said it was the least they could do - they were so kind and helpful to her and… she felt like she’d known them her whole life, when she’d only known them a week or so now

She remembered seeing a sign that said she was heading to a place called Viridian Forest and Hope, the little Bulbasaur began to run ahead.  
“Hope? What's wrong? Hope!” Lillie began to run too to catch up to her little friend - Hope had spotted a familiar place and lead Lillie into the forest and through some of the trees at the entrance to the Forest.  
When Lillie caught up with Hope, she found her little friend curled up into some flowers against a tree, there was a small gravestone in between some of the flowers.  
Lillie crouched down silently, smiling a little.  
“You used to live here didn't you, Hope? Did… did you use to come here with a friend?”  
Hope nodded, with one of its tiny feet the Bulbasaur pointed to the gravestone and pointed to its chest.  
Lillie knew what it was trying to say.  
“It was your mother, wasn't it?”

The Bulbasaur nodded and Lillie’s smile fell for a few seconds but she brightened up again.   
She remembered how sweet her own mother used to be and knew things could better again, she didn't want Lusamine to die like her father had… she didn't want to be all alone again.  
Hope stood up before biting into the stem of one of the flowers, carrying the flower to Lillie and dropping it at her feet.  
Lillie smiled and scratched Hope behind her left ear, which she really liked.  
“We can come visit again sometime, I promise. Do you think you can help me find this Bill guy?”  
Hope nodded and then noticed that they weren't alone.   
Lillie froze but smiled at the gently approaching Pokemon around them - there were some Caterpie, some Weedle and some Nidoran - some of these Pokemon, Lillie had never seen before. There was still so much she had to learn.  
  
It turned out these Pokemon knew Hope and were excited to see her again. Lillie smiled, it reminded her of her friends back in Alola - she remembered how sad Hau was, how he cried at Lillie leaving for Kanto.  
She promised she’d be back, Alola was her home after all but she wanted to save her mother. Lillie didn't know where her brother was or if he even knew she was in Kanto.  
There was so much Lillie regretted - not saying a proper goodbye, even though she was coming back. She never thanked Burnet, Kukui or any of the others for treating her like a human being.  
She remembered telling them everything Lusamine had done… she clenched her fist. She knew not to think about the past again, she knew Lusamine could change her ways. She believed in her.  
She braved the ridicule, she knew people believed in her whilst others thought she were crazy. Some couldn't blame her and wanted to help, but she wanted to make this journey alone - to prove she could do it, to prove to her mother she could do it.

From out of nowhere a Nidoking came into view, it seemed agitated and was intent on taking its anger out on someone. Lillie snapped out of her excitement of meeting new Pokemon to take in this new creature.  
“I'm going to be so late” Lillie panicked, eyes wide.  
The other Pokemon scattered, Hope didn't.  
“Hope… what do we do!?”  
Hope slowly stepped forwards and all Lillie could do, was watch as Hope used Razor Leaf.

  
\---------------------------------

  
Gladion had evaded the International Police for now, as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to help his sister too. He still hoped his old mother was still somewhere in there, in that poisoned mind and he wanted to help bring her back.   
He laughed at the thought of somebody wanting to find him back home, if Wicke didn't know then nobody knew. He wondered if anyone was searching for him.

Gladion had travelled to the Kanto region in secret, hot on his sister’s trail. He moved fast, this one.  
He had stopped at a nearby Pokemon Centre, in all honesty he wanted to hear more about the Gyms and the Pokemon League and as other kids and adults walked around, he would listen in to see if he could find any valuable information.  
He had finished listening in at the Centre and was about to leave, when he recognised a scream.

Lillie’s scream.  
“Jenny, it sounds like that Nidoking is causing trouble again.” Nurse Joy sighed and Gladion jumped to his feet, asking which way to the Nidoking. Joy gave him directions, but also warned him about the dangers.  
Jenny followed suite with her Growlithe and Gladion nodded at her, he didn't know anything about what this Nidoking looked like, but he had to help his sister. He thanked the police woman and threw a Pokeball as he ran with her  
“Weavile, we need you.”

They reached the forest quickly, bursting through the trees.  
“Weavile, use Ice Shard!” Gladion’s voice echoed through the forest and Jenny noticed Lillie and Hope.  
The Bulbasaur was badly hurt.

 


	4. A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for this being so late. I was working on my other fic My Everything but that is finished now so this is the only fic I have left to write
> 
> If you want to request a fic, my tumblr username is Anilah

**Chapter 4: A Plan**  
Looker couldn't believe what he was hearing, yet it made so much sense. Why they had never bothered to look at Pokemon Pelago and why nobody had ever talked about Mohn apart from those who had stayed at the labs and why Moon hadn't been touched.  
He still couldn't believe it as he arrived at Burnet’s lab with Kukui, their walk was slow and his head was filled with different scenarios, what would his first question be?  
Looker had still so many questions to ask Burnet, he wanted to see the footage for himself. God, he felt like such a stupid failure for completing missing Mohn for five years straight. He wanted to make so many apologies.  
Kukui entered the room first after coming out of the elevator, he immediately noticed his wife had been crying. He knew how much Mohn had meant to Burnet and now all her hard work had payed off.

Burnet smiled through her tears as she and Anabel got the others up to speed.  
“All these years, he’s been right in front of us. The Ultra Beast has been playing some kind of game with us all these years” she said softly  
Looker shook his head.  
“They're attracted to the energy from the wormhole. It doesn't affect any Pokemon that appears on that island, but it affects the humans. Anabel was in a similar situation when I found her” he replied.  
Anabel nodded, in fact she was still recovering from the encounters with the Ultra Beasts they had rounded up just a few weeks earlier with Moon’s help. She hated being around those things but it was her job so she had to do it, she was one of the only ones that could.

Burnet showed Looker what she had seen in the footage before moving onto the current live footage where the Umbreon that was always with Mohn, was helping him up. He seemed alright and seemed to act as if nothing had happened.  
The Ultra Beast had gone, for now it seemed. The Umbreon was still on edge though- it grabbed his hat for him, it cared for him a lot.  
The other Pokemon that had fled were slowly appearing from their hiding places. Zubats and Fletchlings came out of the caves, followed by other assortments of Pokemon, each littered around the many small islands. They had scattered, Mohn and Umbreon had a raft to reach other islands so they were able to check on the other Pokemon, but all of them were still a little cautious.  
A Lapras emerged from the water, greeting Mohn and wanted to help him. He grinned and got onto his raft.  
“You can give us a little push if you want, Lapras?”  
The Lapras happily obliged, pushing the little raft with its head ever so gently.

Burnet smiled softly as she watched the footage. It was so good to see him again.  
“He looks alright, we can probably stage a rescue whilst the Beast is gone but we are going to have to be quick.”  
“But we also have to take into account that Mohn has lived there the past 5 years, he may not remember us, he may not want to leave and the Beast might come back. We have to be prepared for everything.” Looker told her softly  
Kukui smirked  
“Let's wait till morning, then we can bring Moon with us. We can take a boat -”  
Anabel shook her head.  
“Whilst I agree with taking a boat so we can take first aid kits and stuff, it takes two days by boat to get to Pokemon Pelago. What if the Ultra Beast is attracted by both Mohn and myself and gets more aggressive ? It'd be much quicker to take a couple of Charizards and fly over there - it takes about 2 hours if we fly at top speed.”

All of them spent hours planning that night, until the sun started to rise and that's when they decided they should at least try and get some sleep.  
They had so much to plan for, so much to do at the island and make sure all the Pokemon were okay and see just what was going on down there.  
There was only one thing on Looker’s mind that night as he slept - Mohn’s family. How would any one of the adults tell them that Mohn had been alive all along? How would they even react?

- **Meanwhile, in Kanto at Professor Oak’s lab** -

Tracey sat beside Lusamine’s bed, wiping her forehead with a cloth. Her condition wasn't improving, but she would occasionally call out in her sleep, like she was in one giant nightmare.  
Her heart-rate was normal, which was good. Most of the toxins from the Ultra Beast had gone, but they just had to get Bill’s help to get rid of the last of the toxins.  
“Tracey, you've been sat there for hours. You need to eat. I'll look after Lusamine” Professor Oak spoke softly as he put a hand on his assistant.  
“I know… it's just, I feel bad. I feel bad that Lillie is out there all alone”  
They’d contacted the local hospital who had agreed to help, they’d come twice a day to feed Lusamine through a tube - it was a disgusting process but it would help her stay strong.  
She was resting now, her skin was almost as white as snow.  
Tracey stood up, letting Oak sit down.  
“She has Bulbasaur, I'm sure she’s fine.” (How wrong they were!)  
  
Kanto was definitely a lot different from Alola.  
Oak had heard from his cousin in Alola about the things Lusamine had done and told him about Lillie and Lusamine, it was so sad. He knew he had to help.  
Tracey went downstairs, only to be greeted by several Pokemon all waiting by the window, as if waiting for an update. They cared about this stranger so much already and yet they didn't even know her.  
They would have run if they knew what she’d done in the past.  
Tracey opened the door and saw a few Eevees, A Bulbasaur and a Chikorita. They were all waiting in their group.  
“Nothing new guys, it's only been a few days. I'm sorry.”  
The Pokemon looked so sad but so determined, as if they wanted to help. Tracey couldn't help but smile and watched as the other Pokemon ran off into the flowerbeds, trying to make nice things out of the flowers for this poor stranger they had seen the Professor tend to.

Oak looked over at Lusamine and smiled, before noticing her mouth was open and she was calling out a name again. He had never seen her call out, but had heard things from Tracey and Lillie. He noticed there was only one word she had ever said, one word that had meant the world to her.  
One name.  
“Mohn…”  
And for a moment, Oak could have sworn she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critiques please?


End file.
